


Little Things

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, sengen week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Senku and Gen spend a few weeks with Byakuya in Texas. One night, they both get caught up in the little things around them.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 1  
> Prompt - fireworks/ ~~magic~~
> 
> Disclaimer: sparkler ingredients came from Wikipedia. Not everything in this fic is based off of something in our world. I took a few creative liberties here or there~

Ishigami Senku was no stranger to explosions, having been building rockets since he was a dumb kid with Taiju and Yuzuriha.

But there was just something…more about the fireworks exploding above their heads.

“Wow, everything really  _ is _ bigger in Texas.” Senku’s boyfriend, Asagiri Gen, commented to one of the space engineers grilling out nearby. As expected, the poor guy became flustered by having that grin turned on him, and oh how Senku knew how that felt. His mentalist had many talents, and using his attractive grin to fluster everyone around him was one of them.

The two were currently visiting Senku’s Dad at the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas. Byakuya was assisting in the training of the next round of astronauts for the summer, and had invited them to spend a couple weeks with him.

“Mentalist, quit teasing him. He’ll burn the food.” Senku chided, reaching out to tug Gen back to his side. Gen came easily enough, turning his grin at Senku as he laced their hands together.

“It’s just too much fun~” He laughed. Senku shook his head, but as he opened his mouth to respond, another firework exploded above their heads. Senku squeezed Gen’s hand as he practically felt the sound from the explosion. He watched in fascination as an outline of the state of Texas appeared, and two smaller explosions transformed it into the entire flag of the state. Gen let out a gasp of delight next to him, pressing their shoulders together. Between his boyfriend’s familiar warmth and the literal smell of science in action in the air, Senku’s mood was skyrocketing.

Shortly after food was passed out, and after getting their plates, Gen took Senku’s hand and pulled him towards the beach. They claimed a patch of sand for themselves, turning their backs to the sea to continue watching the show.

“I bought sparklers, my dear Senku.” Gen said, pulling them out of his sleeve. Senku let out an amused snort, reaching out to take one for himself. He examined the thin, metal wire, mentally taking note of what it was made of. This one appeared to be coated in a mix of potassium perchlorate, aluminum, and dextrin. He passed it back to Gen with a nod.

“Good thing I brought a lighter.” He said as he picked up his plate again. Gen laughed, leaning against his side as they ate.

They finished their meal and disposed of the trash before deciding to walk along the beach, wandering away from the other couples around them.

“Where are we going?” Gen asked. Senku shrugged, content just to walk and be away from the rest of the crowd. While he didn't consider himself an introvert, he sometimes needed a moment of peace.

“Let’s see what we can find.”

They stumbled upon a cave after a few minutes. With matching mischievous grins, Senku pulled out a portable flashlight and led the way in. Gen held on to his hand, minding his step in his expensive heeled boots.

A few yards in, they paused, eyes wide with wonder.

“Oh wow.” Gen breathed, looking around at their find.

There was a small cavern in front of them. Above it was a large hole that opened in to the night sky. With the night being as clear as it was, the stars were shining brightly down upon them. In the center of the room was a small pond, and from Senku’s guess, it was probably pretty shallow too.

But what made this cave so special is that the starlight reflected off of the water of the little pond in the middle of the room, hitting some of the nearby rocks and causing the room to sparkle with starlight.

“Damn, mentalist, what a find.” Senku said with a low whistle, wandering over to one of the rocks. As he suspected, the rocks were actually clear quartz crystals.

“This would be a great meditation cave.” Gen commented as he joined his boyfriend, reaching a hand out to touch one of the crystals.

“Oh?” Senku asked. Gen nodded.

“Clear quartz is considered to be a master healer within alternative medicine.” Gen explained. Senku smiled as he listened to Gen began to describe the various uses for the crystal. With what looked like literal starlight in the dark half of his hair, a wide grin on his face as he discussed what he knows best, Senku thought that he had never looked more beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, cutting him off mid sentence with a kiss to his lips. When they parted, Gen was watching him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Senku?” Gen asked as Senku buried his face in his shoulder. He squeezed him briefly before pulling back to meet his concerned gaze.

“I really love you.” He said. Gen relaxed, wrapping his arms around him.

“Me too, Senku-chan, me too.” Gen smiled against his shoulder, just holding him tightly against him.

They didn’t stay in the cave much longer after that. Instead they left again, returning to the beach. Gen slipped off his boots, holding them in one hand as he held Senku’s hand in the other.

“Ready?” Senku asked as they stopped by a nearby set of rocks. Gen nodded, setting down his shoes on the rock before pulling out the sparklers. Senku lit the lighter, and then lit the sparklers.

“Burn, baby, burn~” Gen sang, and as Senku watched the fire reflected in his cunning eyes, it took his breath away.  Asagiri Gen was one beautiful man, and Senku was so in love with his boyfriend.

Later, when they got back to their hotel room, a grinning Byakuya showed them pictures of the two of them on the beach.

“I didn’t know that you wore a photographer hat, Byakuya.” Gen teased as he began to share the photos across his social media accounts. Byakuya laughed, nudging his son.

“I had to. Senku always forgot to document his important memories.” He teased. Senku scoffed, nudging his father in return. His phone began to buzz in his pocket from Gen's tags, Senku watched Gen's talented fingers fly over his phone. His mentalist as truly in his element, no doubt writing romantic blurbs about each picture. Gen wasn't very open about a lot of his private life, but he was very proud of their relationship. For reasons that Senku didn't quite understand, it was a point of pride for his boyfriend, so he tolerated his bragging. It made Gen happy, so it wasn't too much of a hardship on his part.

"And done! Might want to mute your phone, Senku-chan~" Gen laughed, looking up at his boyfriend. When he noticed Senku staring, he tilted his head to the side, a confused smile crossing his face. "Senku-chan?" He asked. Shaking his head, Senku stepped forward and kissed him. Gen let out a purr of delight, happily slipping his hands on to Senku's chest as his own arms wrapped around Gen's waist. "What was that about?" Gen asked when they parted. Senku shrugged.

"Just wanted to." Gen laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

"Silly Senku-chan." Senku stared in to Gen's blue eyes, shining with pure adoration for him of all people, and he was suddenly so grateful for all of the little things that brought them to this moment.


End file.
